


Just Another Game

by EyesofFireandIce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, First Time, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesofFireandIce/pseuds/EyesofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP written as a challenge/request piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Game

  
  
Ysanne took the glass of wine Palpatine offered her and raised an eyebrow at him, catching something in his expression. A faint glint in his golden eyes told her he had something planned. A subtle nod acknowledged he was aware she had caught on a game was about to start and granted her permission to speak. "You're planning something, aren't you my Lord?" she asked. Palpatine feigned a look of innocence for a moment.  
    "Why ever would you think that my dear?" he asked. Isard gave a slight smirk and rested her chin on her hand, setting the wine glass down next to her.  
    "I've seen that expression before my Lord." she answered. "We have played this game too long for me not to notice some clues." Palpatine laughed and nodded.  
    "True enough my dear. I do have something special in mind." he said. Isard observed him intensely, her bicolour eyes studying not just his words but his motions too. "The girl you questioned me about- the dancer." Palpatine said and Isard's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
    "Mara Jade? What about her?" she asked, faint irritation sliding into her voice. Palpatine shot her a warning glance and she quickly lowered her eyes deferentially. He waited a moment longer before he continued speaking.  
    "I propose a challenge to you." he said, and Isard's eyes came up at that instantly intrigued. "Bring the girl to my chambers- _willingly_ " Palpatine said.  
    "Bring her to- surely you can't mean… you can't want me to-" Isard blurted out.  
    "I mean that exactly Ysanne. I wish to involve her in a little game. You wished control over her, and you will get it as a reward. You will help me to train her." Palpatine confirmed. "If you succeed in this task that is." he added with a smirk.  
    "Why her?" Isard protested. "Why not some other girl, if there must be another girl at all? You know how I feel about her Majesty."  
    "You've answered your own question my dear." Palpatine said and Isard gave a resigned sigh.  
    "When?" she asked.  
    "Now." Palpatine responded and Isard gave a faintly bemused look despite her annoyance.  
    "While I am still somewhat intoxicated and less likely to try kill the brat?" she asked.  
    "You could try my dear- you'd never succeed though. Bring her here, that we may begin our games." he commanded and Isard nodded, rising and striding out the door to find Mara Jade.

  
Finding Mara in the dance studio, Isard approached her briskly wanting this over as quick as possible. Mara stiffened as she saw Isard, bracing herself for a fight. Noticing the motion Isard slowed her pace, but Mara didn't relax. "Jade." she said by way of greeting.  
    "Evening Madam Director." Mara returned warily. "Might I be of some assistance?" she asked with false politeness. Isard paused for a moment debating how best to approach this. It would take far too long for her liking to get the girl to trust her… however… the girl seemed submissive enough around the Emperor. With that thought she decided to take a gamble.  
    "Actually, I believe you might be able to aid me." Isard said, a strange smirk crossing her face. Mara tilted her head confused and Isard used her moment of confusion to make her move. Ramming Mara into the nearby wall and pinning her wrists above her head with one hand, while the other held her hip in place, Isard kissed Mara hard. The girl sputtered in shock beneath her, and Isard held her there for a moment longer before releasing her grip.  
    "The kriff?!" Mara blurted shocked. She had come to associate a few things with the Intelligence Director… this was certainly not one of them. Isard stood back watching and gaging her reaction- something Mara herself was trying to figure out. It hadn't been especially unpleasant. Shocking, but not unpleasant. Judging by the expectant look on the Director's face she had more in mind. "Why?" Mara asked.   
    "Why not?" Isard countered. "We are both attractive women are we not?" she asked.  
    "I- I haven't really thought about it to be honest." Mara said sliding down the wall so she was seated on the floor. This night had taken a truly odd twist and she wasn't sure how to react. "What is it you want with me?" she asked finally.  
    "Come now Jade, we both know you aren't exactly innocent." Isard chided and Mara's eyes widened.  
    "I- I'm more innocent than you would think." Mara admitted. That surprised Isard.  
    "How innocent?" she asked.  
    "I've never-" Mara faltered and Isard understood then. So that was the game. Take the girl and train her til there was no innocence left in her. Break her to Imperial Court and what she would need to do to survive. Feeling a small measure of pity for the girl, and understanding a gentler approach would be needed, Isard sat next to her.  
    "You understand why?" she asked as gently as she was able.  
    "I know what the other girls do… but I never considered I too would-" Mara paused and collected herself. "Did his Majesty request this?" she asked and Isard gave an affirmative nod.   
    "He did. If you are agreeable to it, I am to bring you to his chambers tonight." Isard said.  
    "To his… but I thought you-" Mara blurted out and Isard put a silencing finger to her lips.  
    "Yes, myself too. He wishes both of us to return to him tonight." she explained. "He requested I… ensure your comfort and cooperation." Isard added.  
    "He wants you to seduce me." Mara observed and laughed. Isard laughed too.  
    "I suppose you could put it that way." she agreed rising and offering a hand to Mara to pull her upright.  
  
The walked in silence down the winding corridors of Imperial Palace, neither entirely sure what to say. Though more experienced than Mara, Isard had little more experience than the girl beside her. Oh she had enjoyed some experiments in her younger days, but not quite like this, and never one so innocent. Mara's voice broke her thoughts. "Madam Director?" she asked softly.  
    "Yes?" Isard responded.  
    "What is it like? Will it hurt?" Mara asked. Considering the usual games Palpatine amused himself with when he took her, Isard paused as she considered how best to answer.  
    "It may. Are you afraid?" she asked, observing the younger woman.  
    "A little." Mara admitted. "Mostly I'm worried I will disappoint him. When you and he first-"  
    "I wasn't a virgin no." Isard replied, anticipating her question.   
    "Will you teach me what he likes?" Mara asked.  
    "I suspect that is the purpose of this." Isard said, and Mara shook her head.   
    "I mean.. before we return to him." she explained. Understanding her meaning, Isard slowed their pace and nudged the girl into an empty room, not seeing the harm in relaxing her a little and preparing her for what was to come. If her first night was anything to go by… Pressing Mara back against a nearby pillar she kissed her and while pinning her shoulder in place with one hand, slide the other down the length of her body, smirking as Mara shuddered and gasped as her hand grazed more sensitive areas. Bringing her hand back up to Mara's arm, Isard spun her around so she was pressed into the pillar, her cheek and palms resting on the cool marble. Pressing into her back, Isard nipped at the back of Mara's neck. She kept one hand on Mara's shoulder restraining her, while the other one roamed down Mara's torso and slipped under her top. Isard could feel the Mara's heart racing beneath her fingertips as she cupped her breasts. As she slid her hand down her belly and lower she felt Mara begin to tremble and her breath quicken.  
    "Relax." Isard whispered against her neck.  
    "S-sorry." Mara said, her voice hardly above a strangled whisper. This wouldn't do at all. Isard sighed and released her tight grip on Mara's shoulder and turned the girl who face her once more. Resting her hands on Mara's waist, Isard took a few calming breaths before she spoke. Frustrated as she was, yelling would not accomplish getting back to Palpatine and fulfilling his challenge to her any quicker. He wanted her willing. Isard had expected a fight, not this nervous, inexperienced girl. She would need to change tactics.   
    "Listen to me Mara." she said with as much patience as she could muster. "Deep breaths. I can make this easier for you… less painful… but I need you to relax. Can you do that Mara?" she asked. Mara nodded and took deep steadying breaths until she was no longer shaking. "Good girl." Isard said, shifting to slide down the pillar and settle herself on the floor, drawing Mara down with her. For a moment she simply held her there, Mara's head and back resting against her chest. Slowly, gently, she began caressing her body, letting the girl adjust. It was strange to Isard, this softness. She had never been gentle in her life. Sex was always rough, painful, usually leaving marks to be concealed or worn with pride depending on the situation. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was none the less still a strange experience. Once Mara had adjusted to her touch and leaned into it instead of away or trembling, Isard lay her hand over Mara's and guided them together between her legs. "You have done this before yes?" Isard asked, praying to the Force to cut her a small break tonight. Mara flushed and nodded. "Show me." Isard commanded. Mara's face went as red as her hair, but she obeyed. Isard kept one hand over Mara's, learning her motions. Her free hand she used to grip Mara's breast firmly and hold her close as she kissed and nipped at her neck. Mara whimpered appreciatively at the sensation. Shifting Mara's hand aside, Isard took over. Mara didn't shake or resist this time, too lost in lust.  
    "Ahh." Mara gasped in pleasure as the strange, but very pleasant feeling of Isard's fingers stroking her pushed her over the edge. Isard held her closely as she caught her breath.  
    "Now then, that wasn't so bad was it?" Isard said standing and pulling her upright. Mara blushed slightly but nodded her agreement.  
    "It was… nice. Will it be like this with-"  
    "No. Some maybe, but it will also hurt. Unless I am mistaken of his intent, not just the way you are thinking of either." Isard said. Mara turned to regard her curiously.  
    "What do you mean?" she asked. Without warning Isard slapped Mara hard on the ass, making her stumble forward. Before Mara could catch her balance Isard caught her by the throat and slammed her back into the wall. She kissed Mara with bruising force then drew back and slapped Mara hard across the face. "The kriff?!" Mara blurted out, startled and confused. Isard didn't answer her immediately. Instead she unbuttoned her tunic enough for Mara to see the burns and bruises that crossed her skin.  
    "He isn't gentle." she said by way of explanation before straightening her uniform out and refastening it. "Come, you know what to expect now. We should not keep him waiting." Isard said. Mara's eyes were wide and she drew back afraid as Isard extended a hand to guide her the rest of the way to Palpatine's chambers.  
    "I don't want to- why? Why do you go to him if he- I mean doesn't it hurt?" Mara blurted out, pinning herself against the wall, looking like a cornered animal seeking to flee, eyeing the door behind Isard.  
    "Don't you dare try it." Isard warned her. "To answer your questions, yes, it hurts. Sometimes a lot. Force lightning is the worst." she said. Mara's eyes went wide at that.   
    "Force lightning?" she echoed.  
    "Lightning created by-"  
    "I know what it is." Mara interrupted her, recovering herself slightly. "But how would one use it… I mean why?" she asked and Isard laughed.  
    "You are utterly naive. How have you survived in Court this long?" she asked and Mara glared at her.  
    "I don't know what you mean." she said tersely.  
    "Men like him enjoy causing pain. It gives them pleasure." Isard explained shrugging.   
    "Why let him then? Why go to him? You have a choice don't you?" Mara asked confused. Isard pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before leaning against the wall next to Mara. The girl asked too many kriffing questions.  
    "Unlike you? Yes, I have a choice. I enjoy it though. Not the pain… well in a way that too. There is a certain rush that comes with it. I enjoy pleasing him most though." Isard explained.  
    "You love him." Mara said, realization dawning on her. Isard nodded.  
    "Yes, I love him. I have as long as I can remember." she said, her voice an odd wistful tone Mara had never heard before.   
    "How long have you- how old were you when-" Mara hesitated as she spoke. They had drifted into an odd sort of openness that neither was entirely at ease with.  
    "Ten years. I was 21 the first night I spent with him." Isard responded after a pause. Studying Mara for a moment she added "So yes, I was older than you, but not by much. I wasn't nearly so naive though. To answer the question I can see forming on your lips, yes, I know all about you. I know about anyone who is close to our Emperor."  
    "Actually I was going to ask… ten years is a long time. Just over half the time I've been alive. If you have been with him so long… does he not love you? What am I doing here?" Mara asked and Isard frowned.  
    "It's complicated." she said. "As to your purpose, you are here to amuse his Highness. Such is your place. Nothing more, nothing less."  
    "But-" Mara started to protest and Isard shook her head.  
    "Enough talk. I get precious little time with him as it is. You think this thrills me? Sharing what little time I get with him with a naive little brat? I _hate_ this, but if it pleases him I will tolerate it. I would do _anything_ for him." Isard snapped, her voice icy. "Are you coming or should I tell him you are too disobedient a brat to come willingly? The end result will be the same, however the route there will be far less pleasant. Consider what he has done to me in a good mood. I can't promise you will survive the night if you refuse him." she said, turning and making her way towards Palpatine's chambers. WIthout glancing back she had learned enough about the girl tonight to know her eyes were wide with terror before she frantically scrambled after Isard. "Maybe there is hope for you yet." she remarked as Mara caught up to her outside the doors to Palpatine's chambers.

 

Any fears Mara might of had about what was to come, they were infinitely more frightening when faced with the possibility of facing them alone. She didn't especially like Isard, their momentary truce aside, but any ally was better than none in a place of uncertainty. Crowding in close to Isard as they crossed the threshold to his private chambers, Mara made her way into the room just behind the other woman. Kneeling she glanced around. The room itself was dimly lit, an assortment of candles providing most of the light. The most prominent feature of the room was a large bed, though some art pieces and other furnishings dotted the room as she studied it. It was a room that had always been off limits to her. Out of the shadows Mara heard her Master's voice.  
    "So you managed to succeed in my little challenge to you so far Ysanne. Let us see how long that can last, shall we?" Palpatine said, stepping from the shadows. "Rise Ysanne." he commanded and Isard did as she was told, drifting to his side. Mara shifted slightly about to rise when Palpatine's voice raised. "I did not instruct you to move." he warned and Mara sunk lower to the floor, suddenly very unsure. He had always been kind to her. This was a side she had never seen and she had no clue how to react to it.  
    "Forgive me." Mara murmured.  
    "Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't. It matters little." Palpatine said and Mara glanced up confused. She watched as he handed Isard something long and leathery. "I believe the first part of this evening was rather trying for you. Perhaps you would enjoy working out some of that stress my dear as a reward for your success." he said. Isard smiled.  
    "You honour me Sire." she said. Mara had a sinking feeling what was about to happen would not be pleasant. Palpatine used their telepathic link to confirm her fears with a slight mental affirmation. Mara swallowed hard and fought the urge to run. Turning his focus fully onto Mara, Palpatine motioned for her to rise.  
    "Strip and stand facing the wall over there." he commanded. She nervously did as she was told, wishing dearly she had told Isard to kriff off the moment she had approached her. Isard followed her and guided her to a spot mid wall… where restraints were clearly anchored into the wall Mara realized. She gave a questioning glance to Isard who nodded. Mara raised her hands and felt Isard close the cold metal around her wrists. Bending down Isard fastened a second set around her ankles. Once she had checked the restraints were secure, Isard stepped back and waited for Mara's fear to rise before she uncoiled the whip in her hands. She tensed anticipating the impact. She had been whipped before in her training but the pain was nothing like this Mara thought as a yelp of pain escaped her lips. She didn't even have time to catch her breath before the next blow landed, and the one after that. She lost count in the daze of pain as tears filled her eyes. "Enough." Palpatine said. Mara wanted to slump to the ground and cry, but the binders held her upright.  
    "She didn't last very long did she?" Isard remarked as she handed the whip back to Palpatine. He smirked.  
    "Not all can be as enduring as you my dear." he said "But perhaps a demonstration is in order." Releasing the restraints holding her in place with a slight nudge from the Force, Palpatine addressed Mara as she crumpled to the ground. "Watch and learn." he instructed. Turning back to Isard he nodded. "Ysanne." he said and without further prompting she stripped herself and placed her palms against the wall waiting. Mara observed there was no restraints where Isard stood. She watched as the whip struck her time and time again, but Isard hardly allowed a whimper to cross her lips. It was only as the whip began to draw blood in it's wake she began to gasp and grit her teeth in an effort not to scream. Gore covered her back before Isard finally caved to the urge to scream. He hit her several more times before stopping. Wrapping his hand around her throat, Palpatine pulled Isard too him. Even as he tightened his grip and her eyes widened she did not resist him. He held her like that for a moment before driving her back towards the bed, discarding his outer robe as he went. Throwing her backwards onto the bed he claimed her body without mercy. Pounding her hard, he wrapped his hand around her throat again, yanking her arms over her head with his other hand. Mara watched the show in frozen horror, and was startled to realize the noises coming from Isard were ones of pleasure not pain. He released his grip on her throat only as she cried out in release. As Isard lay back panting for air, Palpatine caught Mara's eye. "And now, it's your turn." he said.


End file.
